New Life? With Them!
by Double-PANDA-punch
Summary: "My eighteenth birthday. You know what I wish for? My parents. Know what I get? To live in the One Piece dimension. Can I survive long enough!" As a simple girl tries to fit in, she learns a great deal more about everyone and grows even more attached to them as the days drag on...
1. (Not so) Warm Greetings

**Disclaimer: I don't, will not and have never owned One Piece. I do own Anna, though! ;P**

* * *

One Piece was one of the greatest stories I've ever read. So what if my teacher said the opposite! I loved all the characters, good and evil. My favourite was and forever will be Roronoa Zoro.

HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HIM?!

But even reading the manga over didn't get rid of my sadness. It was my eighteenth birthday and my first birthday alone. 'Friends' (acquaintances I referred to my friend when I'm alone) had gone away and my grandmother passed away last month, leaving me an orphan again.

I sighed and put down the One Piece manga. I looked over at my birthday cupcake and sat up. I took the lighter and lit the candle.

"I wish my parents were still alive." And with that, I blew out the candle. I would have wished for my grandmother, but she would have hated being brought back.

All the lights in the house went out and a powerful wind pushed me back. A green light glowed from behind my cupcake and started to get brighter as a spectre floated up. "Happy eighteenth, my dear child," my mother said to me.

"Mom?" I said in a shaky voice. My father appeared behind her, they looked at each other for a moment before smiling down at me. "Dad?" Tears fell from my eyes and landed on the carpet.

It had been what, ten years since I'd seen them. Ten years without the love of my proper parents, and not just my grandmother. Ten years without my two best friends. Ten years without their loving embrace.

I stood up to wrap my arms around them but like hugging fog, my arms went right through. I looked up at them with desperation in my eyes. My mother floated down and gave me an apologetic look.

"We can't be brought back," my mother said, causing me to start sobbing.

"But," my fathers said quickly in a happy tone, "we are going to give you a replacement wish." I sniffled and nodded, trying to listen to his every word.

"Think of the Grandline," my mother whispered as she closes my eyes.

"Huh? What do you me-"

My words were cut off as I felt the direction of gravity change; I was plunged into cold, clear water. I gasped and tried to claw my way to the surface, but the fall knocked the wind out of me. I floated down and watched air bubbles escape my mouth. My eyes closed and my mind turned black.

'_Thanks for the birthday present, mom and dad'_

Oxygen filled my lungs again and I was thrown roughly against a hard surface. I coughed up water and my body shook. An unknown force pushed me onto my side, allowing the water to spill out and not back into my mouth.

"She's alright," a gentle voice whispered as my head is lifted. I looked up and saw Nico Robin, smiling down at me and patting my head.

"Robin?" I said weakly.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Anna, pronounced awe-nah, not ah-nah," I said robotically.

"Do you know where you are?" I shook my head and Robin looked up at the others. I looked around with her and gasped.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Zoro and Luffy were all crowded around me. The One Piece cast were there, in the flesh. My mind raced to try and figure out what was going on.

"Am I dead?" I blurted out as all other rational options ended with a dead end... Almost literally.

"No. You were saved just in time," Robin replied, helping me sit up.

I took a proper look around. Not only was I surrounded by the Straw Hats, I was sitting on the Thousand Sunny in the middle of the ocean.

'_Think of the Grandline'_ my mother's voice whispered in my head. I scowled to myself and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me, Usopp," I said as I bowed to him, who was as wet as me

"No problem..." Usopp said slowly, eying me suspiciously. "How do you-"

"You have wanted posters EVERYWHERE! Who wouldn't know your name?" I said a bit rushed, trying to cover up the fact that they're all just drawings on paper in my world.

The silence between everyone was a bit tense. No body knew how to start a conversation, or what with. I could see Sanji wanting to say something, but holding back for an unknown reason. Zoro looked at me coldly, Franky and Usopp viewed me as a stranger, Chopper, Brook and Luffy didn't look particularly worried that I'm on their boat and Robin and Nami kept their fake smiles.

"How'd you get here?"

A voice, whoever's voice it was, snapped me back to reality, causing me to flinch. "I'm not particularly sure myself..." I said hesitantly, looking up at Zoro. He almost inconspicuously put his hands on his swords, unnoticed by the others but immediately picked up by me.

I stood up and backed away from the group. "I don't want to be an inconvenience, so if you wouldn't mind dropping me off at the next port, I'll be on my way and we'll pretend this never happened!" I squeaked out of nervousness. I backed up a little more and cowered in fear as Sanji approached me. He took my hand and kissed it.

"No matter what, I could never forget such a pretty face," he said smoothly.

'_Yeah, right you good-for-nothing flirtatious- Are those rose petals?!_' I looked around me while rose petals fell around Sanji and me. _'I thought this only happened in anime?! Do all things anime happen in this world?!'_

My thoughts were disrupted when Nami walked over and slapped Sanji's hand away. "I'm sorry to tell you, but we'll be reaching the next port in a week."

"I week?!" I clutched my wet t-shirt with all my might as all the possible outcomes of traveling with the Straw Hats rushed through my brain. My world became dizzy and my feet gave out from under me.

'_Who the hell put that stupid railing there!'_ I mentally screamed as I fell back into the water.

• • •

"She doesn't look harmful..."

"That's what makes her a prime suspect!"

"Guys, shut up! She's moving."

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by the Straw Hats yet again. I loved them all, but as favourite MANGA CHARACTERS! Being around them was terrifying and knowing the situations they get into...

I was so dead.

"Where'd you come from?" Zoro asked sternly.

"Canada," I replied, groggily and quite tired.

"How did you get here?"

"My ghost parents teleported me here."

"Why are you here?"

"Do you really think I know?!" I screamed out of terror at him, sitting up and feeling the velcro restraints that hold my wrists and ankles to a bed. Zoro went to his swords, but Sanji stopped him.

"We are only making sure of a few things," said Sanji as he kneeled down by my bed. "We're making sure you don't work for the bad guys."

I sighed and laid back down. "This is all I know. I'm from Canada, a place where all of you," I looked around the room, "are just drawings on paper made by a genius author and mangaka. Today was my eighteenth birthday and I wished my parents could come back to life, but NOOOOO! They couldn't, so instead, they sent me here. Believe me, I want to squeal and jump around and enjoy the fact that I've been transported to some 'magical dimension' where my absolute favourite characters and husbands, don't asks, are living, breathing people. But knowing the Straw Hat pirates, trouble ALWAYS follows and being an untalented weirdo like me, I'd just get killed."

Everyone stared at me for a second before turning and talking amongst themselves. They all left the room, with the exception of Chopper and Zoro. Chopper undid my my restraints and I sat up slowly.

"We have no way to tell if you're lying or if you're just plain crazy, so instead of keeping you locked up in this room for a week, you can roam free under the supervision of Zoro." Chopper explained, pointing to the intimidating swordsman in the corner.

"I'll take the room," I said eagerly.

"Why? Are you scared I'll kill you?" Zoro smirked sadistically, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not so scared of dying compared to the pain."

"Either way, you have no choice."

"Some birthday," I grumbled under my breath as I left the unknown room to follow Zoro.

On deck, all the other Straw Hats went about their business. Zoro waited for me to catch up with an unamused frown on his face.

He may have been the best thing to ever happen to my world of manga characters, but he scared the pants off me. Didn't matter how hot he looked with his open dark-green coat, and his muscles...

"What are you staring at," he snapped coldly, causing me to look down and walk faster towards him. He sat down and leaned his back against the wall, closing his one good eye. "If you move, I'll know, so don't try anything."

"Then may I please sit by the edge?" I asked. "To keep myself busy, staring at the ocean's horizon is calming." Zoro opened his eye to look at me, nodded and closed it again.

I took my desired seat: my legs on either side of a post, dangling off the boat. I leaned my face against it and stared of into the distance, trying to figure out what is going on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nami sit beside me with her clima-tact firmly in her grasp but a smile on her face, as if to say 'I'll talk, but if you try anything, you'll get hurt'.

"Hello," she started.

"Hello," I replied as cheerily as possible, even though most of it is fake. I glanced over at Zoro and Nami caught me.

"Don't worry. He's scary and tough but he won't kill you unless you harm someone on this ship." Her kind smile turned into a sadistic grin, something quite new for her. "Same with me."

I nodded my head nonchalantly, unafraid anymore of dying in this world.

'_There is only one fear I truly have and it's not something that's easy to overcome. For me, that is'_

"So-"

"You think I'm a nut job, don't you?" I asked with a smirk, earning a half sheepish smile in response.

"I must admit, your story is a bit..."

"Out of this world?"

"Precisely."

"Out of this dimension is a little more accurate." I reached into my pockets in an attempt to reach for some goodies when I noticed Zoro put his hand on his sword. "In what universe to you think me, a weakling, could take on the wielder of the clima-tact?" I shouted to him. "I just wanted to show her something."

I reached into my right side back pocket, pulled out a crisp and green 20 and blue 5 dollar bill, and 3 dollars and 78 cents; one toonie and one loonie, five dimes, three pennies and a quarter. I placed them on the palm of my hand for her to examine and for Zoro to see that it was not something harmful.

"Where I come from, our currency is dollars and cents and differs throughout the world." I picked up the twenty and put down the rest. "In Canada, our dollar bills are coloured according to their value. Since your beri is similar to our Japanese yen, one penny is one beri. 100 cents make up a dollar, so every dollar is 100 beri in value. All this would be 2878 beri, approximately. Dimes are 10 beri, quarters are 25, loonies are 100 and toonies are 200." I pushed them towards Nami, who eagerly inspected the foreign money.

"It's so strange... I've never seen anything like this before." She mumbled as she caressed the plastic bills.

"Well, that makes sense. We live in either different worlds in the same universe, or different universe but alterations of the same world," I said more to myself. I shook off the thought and stared back at the horizon.

Nami left me to go and show the others what I'd given her, which seemed to have attracted a small crowd to my side.

"Do you have any more strange things?" Chopper asked, sitting between Luffy and Brook, Franky behind the three.

"I have a cellphone, our version of den den mushis." I placed the device in front of them and continue the hunt through my pockets.

I should probably mention that I was wearing a pair of plain beige capris with six full pockets. Two right beside the button, two at the back and two resting on the side of my knees. I placed the goodies out in front of them. The old flip phone cell phone, two purple lifesaver lollipops, a folded piece of paper, gift card to the movies, a few extra coins, a pen (how'd that get there? I was looking for that all day!), my wallet and a remote...

As I explained each one, Robin, Sanji and Nami join the group. Zoro continued to keep his distance. I told them stories in the spur of the moment, which were the stories on the tip of my tongue. The Twin towers, the world wars, world stability, and even the less intense things, like what my life was like, what I enjoyed doing and who I was. As I continued my story, a few eyes began to sparkle

Literally.

I was momentarily taken aback by it, as sweat drops, hearts and stars for eyes and the gloom cloud weren't present in my reality, but in theirs.

Dusk rolled in quicker than many of us realized and we stood up to head towards the kitchen, where Sanji had prepared our wonderful dinner.

I must admit, reading the manga, I had wished to try Sanji's food once. In the past, the possibility of that happening was a big, whopping ZERO! Now, it's 100%, baby!

"And for the lovely Anna, the finest!" Sanji said as he placed the delicious fish on my plate.

'_Delicious my foot. I hate fish. Always have, always will. Not even the great Sanji could make me like fish.'_

I hid my slight disgust and cut a piece off, hesitantly placing it into my mouth.

'_Okay, so maybe even the great Sanji can make me like fish...'_

"Whoa!" I exclaimed a littler louder than I would have liked. "Sanji, this fish is- oh my gosh, I don't even know where to start!"

"Of course!" He lifted his head in triumph. I heard a scoff and both me and Sanji glared in Zoro's direction.

'_Just because he's awesome, doesn't mean he can go and ruin it for everyone else!'_

"Care to share your input on the food, Marimo?" Sanji asked with a dangerous tone, stabbing his fork into his fish. They stared at each other for a moment.

'_Uh oh...'_

My chair was pulled back, causing me to fall on the floor just as the table was cut and then smashed.

'_How long will I survive?!'_

* * *

**I must apologize for the mix up. I really needed to fix the story, so the chapters are sort of under construction for a small while, for those who have already read them**

**Please guide me along the way!**

**I'd love some feedback on how I'm doing and how I can improve, so please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Anyway, TOODLES!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Amazing Panda (my nickname)_**


	2. Suspicions and more water!

**Disclaimer: me no own le One Piece.**

* * *

Hitting my head off the wooden chair wasn't fun.

Not fun AT ALL!

I stayed down to avoid being in the cross fire. I didn't bother to look and see what was going on. I just stayed low, blending into the chair and floor.

It was Robin who threw me down. She knew I was not strong enough to handle the blunt force of Zoro vs. Sanji, so she threw me down so I could escape.

'_Did she have to throw me so hard?...'_

"Anna, are you listening?" I heard a familiar and sweet voice whisper. No need to look around, I knew who was speaking. I closed my eyes, and I could see them.

"Hey, sweetie," my mom said lovingly.

"Should I thank you for the birthday present, or..." I thought jokingly.

My father chuckled. "The island the Straw Hats are heading to is Rittas island. You have one week to decide whether or not you choose to stay here with the Straw Hats or go back to Canada."

"What happens if I choose home? No one's waiting for me on the other side."

"If you go home, we'll have you live with a wonderful new family and memories of this encounter will cease to exist." My mother replied.

"Hm... Okay. What if I die?"

"We'll be watching over you, so before anything could happen, you'd be transported back home. How was your first day?"

"They all think I'm crazy..."

"On due time' they'll see." Said my father with a chuckle.

"...It was nice to see you, again."

"We love you so much," my father said. I mentally smiled at them and watched as they vanished. I returned to reality (?) to find the Straw hats giving me this strange look.

"I believe she's more insane than harmful," Said Chopper, cutting through the silence. I was aided back up and barely glanced at the destroyed table.

It was normal for them.

I did, however, look down disappointedly at the fish.

"Anna-San, I'll make you some more, since you didn't get to eat anything." Sanji yelled, turning back towards the kitchen.

"No! Sanji, there's no need I appreciate it, but I would rather not put you through more work." I told him.

"It's not work if I'm cook for you."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not the cause in the depletion of your food supply." I picked up my chair and looked at Zoro. "I'll be going outside, if that's alright." He nodded and I left the dining room.

I spent a few hours above deck until Robin came to inform me that I was to be sleeping in her room, so she could keep and eye on me. I agreed with her and followed her below. I laid myself down on the bed and waited for my eyes to become much heavier than what they are.

_'Anytime now...'_

I exhaled deeply and turned on my side, staring at the wall. I moved around as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Robin, but I moved around a lot, trying to get comfortable. Anyone who went through the same thing as me and found the power to sleep was down right crazy.

'Nuff said.

The gentle sway of the boat didn't bother me. In fact, it reminded me of a mother's embrace as she rocked you to sleep, the wind being her hushed lullaby as your body relaxed into the bed. It was not the sound of a person breathing at all. Even though I'm unaccustomed to the presence of practically a stranger, it didn't bother me the slightest.

It was the feeling of being somewhere new yet oddly familiar that deprived my body of rest.

"Anna?" I heard Robin's voice through the darkness. A bit of a 'what are you doing' stern tone in her voice.

"I can't sleep and really need fresh air. May I please go up on deck?"

My anxiousness rose slightly as there is hesitation in an answer. Robin threw off her covers and came closer to me. "Sure. We can go up for a while."

The boat creaked and rolled from side to side. I ran to the edge and looked over into the murky depths. I gasped in a amazement as schools of fish glowing bright colours swim with grace beneath the boat, shining light and creating shadows on the much larger, more brilliant fish that co-exist with them. I sensed their designs were beautiful, but through my eyes, it was blurry since my glasses were lost on the first day. A chilling wind hit me and I shuttered. I turned around and met the point of a blade.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked in a gruff and demanding voice. When I hesitated with my answer, he pushed the blade forward. I momentarily looked around for Robin, but she was nowhere in sight.

_'She must have gone back to sleep when she saw Zoro out here to watch over me.'_

"I am simply getting some fresh air," I replied, trying my best not to stutter and squeal. "It's my first time being on a boat for so long." Zoro furrowed his eyebrows further before putting his sword away and standing beside me by the railing. He looked at me and slowly grabbed the collar of my shirt, lifting me up and hanging me over the edge.

"I don't trust you."

I held onto his wrist to keep myself from falling, but I was not clawing at him to hold on for dear life. I kept eye contact with him and kept my calm.

"Why?" I asked.

"You knew our names yet we've never met before."

"You are all on wanted posters around the world." I rolled my eyes and chuckled, making Zoro tighten his grip.

"You just fall out of the sky and come with one of the most ridiculous stories I have ever heard."

The others started to come on deck. They looked at me sympathetically but under their masks, they are suspicious as well. Usopp and Brook struggled to keep Sanji quiet and at bay. He looked at me and I shook my head, calming him down.

"Does it look like I have the right answer?" I said to Zoro, to all the Straw Hats. "This could all be a dream, a way to keep my mind working while my almost lifeless body remains in a coma-like state." I felt Zoro's grip falter slightly, and I continued. "I could also be someone from this world who lost all my memories and is making up new one so I can get by." I smiled weakly, looking straight into Zoro's eyes. "All I know is that I would have been lonely on my eighteenth birthday being made an orphan again one month ago. But I came here. Whether it is real or not real, I had fun!" I smiled my brightest smile, raised my arms up and slipped out of my shirt, falling into the water below.

_'So glad I slept in my bra...'_

I fell straight into the school of fish and felt a heavy object hit me. A glowing fish passed by my face, illuminating Zoro's right above me.

'_Can I take this time to say the light on his face makes him a helluva lot hotter? DAMN!'_

He had his two arms around me, ready to bring me back up. But instead of following him, I squirmed out of his grip, winked and swam into the eye of the glowing fish storm. One fish, the size of my body, nudged my hand and I grabbed on, hitching a ride with the group. This fish brought me up to the surface and a laugh escaped my throat as more fish swam beneath me, lifting me out of the water. The fish took me once around the Thousand Sunny before leaving me close to the Straw Hats.

I waved goodbye to the fish and took Luffy's hand. I completely ignored the fact that I was in my bra, but Nami remembered and rushed to put a towel around me. I blushed like mad and hid further into my towel.

"Do you just fall in the water all the time?" Franky asked jokingly, putting a towel on my head and messing up my wet hair.

"I'm trying not to make it a habit." I smiled cheekily.

"Make sure of that," Zoro grumbled, throwing me my shirt, standing up and walking off.

I hid further into the towel as Robin lead me back to her room, an apology written all over her face.

If the entire week was going to be like that, this story wasn't going to be very long!

* * *

**Second chapter! I REALLY hope I'm going on the right track. Remind me if things are going to fast, or if some parts don't make sense.**

**Now I have to think of a third chapter all over again!**

**Meh, studying for my biology test can wait. (⌒▽⌒)**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The amazing Panda._**


	3. Friendly chats and discoveries

**Disclaimer: I own not the wonderful world of One Piece.**

* * *

"Good morning, Anna-San!" Sanji sang as he twirled his way over to me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I watched him approach.

"Good morning, Sanji!" I sang back.

Three days ago, I fell into this One Piece world. The first night, I was almost killed by the green haired swordsman. Yesterday, everyone was preoccupied with important matters, so I was locked in a room with a lot of books and was left to amuse myself. Sanji brought me food from time to time, apologizing for 'treating such a beautiful and delicate lady like myself in the cruel way'. Nami visited me just to see how I was doing and Chopper made sure I didn't catch a cold from my 'adventures in the water'.

"What would the lovely lady like for breakfast?"

"Can I please have some egg?"

"Done!" Sanji turned to leave when I grabbed his sleeve.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen? I know you're an amazing cook, but cooking for Luffy is...tedious." I said.

"I would LOVE your help in the kitchen!"

I followed behind him, laughing gently as he greets the girls with the happiest face and the guys looking completely tortured. Throughout the time in the kitchen, Sanji made me laugh as he recalls many of his stories. He told me about the beautiful women he had met on his travels, and the fights he had with Zoro over the tiniest things.

Speak of the devil...

"Curly brow, where's the food?" Zoro asked with bored laced in his voice. Sanji took a dangerous step forward, but I forced myself between the two, knowing it was a dangerous move on my part.

"Breakfast with be ready in a few minutes, I assure you," I said as calmly as possible. Zoro, within a day, had moved from my favourite character to my least favourite on the ship. He was fine on paper.

Hell in reality.

"Since the table has been smashed and won't be replaced anytime soon, can you please put that large yellow sheet in the corner up on deck? I have an idea," I looked back at Sanji, "if it's okay with the cook." Sanji nodded and I turned back to Zoro. "Please?" Zoro looked down at me and does what I asked, mumbling something under his breath.

"If you ever get captured, don't count on me to save you."

Once out of the room, I sighed and collapsed onto a nearby chair. "That guy is one of the most terrifying people I have ever met!" I admitted aloud. "Never leave me in a room alone with him!"

"Of course!" Sanji pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "So, what were you thinking of doing with the sheet?"

I smiled evilly and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

• • •

As I walked behind Sanji, I concentrated all my focus and movement into balancing the plates of food, making sure that none fell off. I was then aware of every crack, dip and step on the way up to the deck from the kitchen. The sunlight didn't faze me as my eyes were on the three plates in my arms. I walked with forced grace as the plate on my head threatened to fall every second and every second felt like days as time carried on.

"Are we there yet?" I asked myself in a whisper only to realize i had already arrived.

"I'll help you," said Sanji as he took the plate off my head and one from my arms, placing them on the sheet. He yelled breakfast and everyone came and sat down on the sheet, making it seem like we were having a picnic.

"Sanji...how on earth did you do this?" Franky asked, staring at the egg on his plate.

The blond cook put his hands up in surrender. "I only cooked the egg. The designs were made by my little helper." He winked at me and I blushed.

Each of the plates had a picture of the person they belonged to out of pepper, salt and different spices. Each one was a picture of each character in their best fighting moment.

I got a little nervous as no body started eating but stared down at their food. I believed in my artistic ability, but the moment eyes are on it, I lost faith and confidence.

"If you don't like them-"

"I love it!" Luffy yelled, stuffing the egg into his mouth. I laughed as he smiled with his mouth full.

"It's so amazing, I don't think I can eat it," I heard Nami mumble. "Anna, do you think you can paint this?"

"Definitely! If you have a canvas, paint and a paint brush, I can surely make it even better," I said, regaining a bit of my lost confidence. I looked over at Zoro, who simply stared at his picture. The others ate and converse while Zoro continued to stare. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"...No." Zoro took his knife and fork and began to eat.

I stood up, picking up everyone's plates and took them back to the kitchen. I washed up and put the last plate to dry just as Sanji came through the door.

"You didn't have to do the dishes," he chuckled, taking a dry towel and wiping my hands off for me. I shrugged, thanked him for the egg and headed back to the open deck. I took my place by the railing and sighed as I stared off into the distance.

"You aren't working for the bad guys, are you?" Luffy asked as he sat down beside me.

"Whether I'm a bad guy or not, I'd still deny it," I smirked.

"Well, I don't believe you are. And when I can prove it, I want you to join my crew. An artist would be perfect."

"Thank you." I laughed, thinking of myself amongst the Straw Hats.

"Tell me more about your home."

"I wouldn't even call it a home, really," I admitted, clutching the post a lot tighter as I remembered my life. "Home is where people think of you. Back home, my grandmother was the only one who ever thought of me, but now she'a gone." I wiped a tear from me eye and turned to Luffy. "I was a lonely old panda with no friends. I guess I was too weird for that. 'Oh well', I always told myself. 'People just missed out on all this!'" Luffy laughed as my attitude picked up and I went back to my normal goofy self. "When I was eight, my parents passed away in an explosion. I was then passed on to my grandmother, who I didn't even know existed, but she gladly took me in and raised me with lots of love..."

I told Luffy my story. My whole story. I was always an adventurer and took risks at every chance I got. I had a knack for various art media and loved to act and sing. I told him of my grade ten play, where I acted as Juliet and my enemy was Romeo, and how I forced him to kiss my fist when he tried to kiss me. When I turned sixteen and learned to drive a car, it was the most terrifying time for my grandmother, as she constantly worried for my safety. I told him of my large collection of mangas and Marvel comic books. I told him the ups and downs of my reality and it's lack of devil fruits.

Chopper, Franky and Brook joined in our little story telling. Brook sang as he told me his tale (a tale I already knew off by heart) and Franky acted out his life. I refrained from hugging Chopper as he told his tale, but I must have looked very weird because Chopper slowed his speech and looked at me with almost terror in his eyes, like that of a stuffed animal knowing some insane child was going to pick him and go crazy with him.

Soon enough, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Robin and Zoro sat with us, just listening and laughing at our stories. I could feel the tension and suspicion slowly start to lift as we continued to laugh while we sailed on. Sanji left to make our lunch and Nami left to make sure we were on the right course. Our little group eventually dispersed and I was left all alone to relax in the sun.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEEE! Oh yeah, uh huh, that's right, numéro trois...**

**I believe a dance part is in order... *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **

**Thanks so much to 4 people for following this crappy story. I really hope I don't disappoint and tell me if I make mistakes (that'll be a lot...)**

**Continue being awesome!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Amazing Panda_**


	4. Short Story: Rittas

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to this panda, sadly.**

* * *

I pulled the small paintbrush down and left the paint on the paper. I sighed and placed the brush in the jar of water, curling up on the chair. I turned my head and looked towards the horizon at the setting sun.

Nami made me promise that if I wasn't a bad guy, I'd paint a portrait of her. I told her that I needed a full set of paints, paint brushes and an actual canvas. She understood but still gave me the rainbow paint and a paint brush so I could keep myself busy. I laughed when I was passed the paints because they are the same paints kids are given to play with.

I heard a grunt behind me and I turned around to find Zoro looking at my piece of paper.

"Haven't done much," he said, swirling the paint brush in the jar. I snorted at his remark, as only a stroke of paint defiled the page,

"Don't know if I can." I rested my head on my palm and looked up at him. "Am I still suspected of being a bad guy?" I asked almost mockingly. Zoro let go of the paint brush and leaned on then railing.

"Somewhat."

I nodded my head and picked up the paint brush, moving it lightning fast against the paper. I felt Zoro watch me as I painted a black water outline of him, getting every single detail down before anyone could say 'whoa'. I smirked at him and watched as the water dried up, leaving only a light grey shade of where the picture once was.

"I wield no weapons in a battle, and I can do very little harm, but any paint brush I use is like a sword to me. Of course, like a swordsman, I have a preferred blade or blades. Growing up, I couldn't be picky with what I got, so I learned to enjoy everything I am given. Or fake it as much as possible." I smile to myself. "I can do no harm with a picture." I put the paint brush back on the water and stretched myself out. "What do you think, swordsman? While you dance among sharpened blades and various weapons during battle, I dance among the soft tips of brushes and colours of paint wherever there is space."

He opened his mouth to say something when Nami stepped into the picture. "There is an island in the Grandline called Rittas island and many years ago, it was known for their amazing art. Anything created there had something magical about them. The artists of Rittas became known throughout the world and became highly respected. Ambitious artists needed to be taught by a Rittas islander, or they could consider themselves foolish. That island is where the ato ato no mi devil fruit is grown."

"Ato ato...no mi?"

"'The fruit of the artist' is what the island calls it. Back in the day, only the royal bloodline had the right to have the devil fruit. It is said to give the wielder the power to create using art." Nami explained. I sat still and listened in pure wonder as Nami told the story. I noticed Zoro's absence but I brushed it off as irrelevant.

"But isn't that a bit selfish?" I asked. "If the fruit exists, shouldn't it be accessible to anyone?"

"A century ago, the king thought so as well, so he decided on a vote. He placed one artist of the royal family in a competition against other world renowned artists. The best piece was given the prize of the devil fruit. So far, the Grace family has won every competition. There is something about their art that, even without the fruit, seems to come alive."

"Who are-"

"The Grace family, the royal family of Rittas. They haven't been around for ten years since the previous king, queen and princess died in an invasion. It was said that the queen possessed the power of the devil fruit, and in her honour, the people locked it away when she died as no one else was worthy enough."

"Hmm..." I tried to imagine a queen sitting in a large room, smiling while she painted. "Yell me more about the last of the royals."

"Well, the queen, a very young princess at the time, proved her skills in the art competition and was given the tittle of the best artist that ever lived. When she was given the fruit, she used it's powers to send the island into a flourishing state: perfect harvests, top quality trading items and so on. She became a huge icon and both pirates and marines respected her and her country. Her husband, the king, had a knack with his social skills and became friends with some of the most powerful people in the world, the pirate king being one of his close friends-"

"THE PIRATE KING?!" I squealed, grabbing my chair to make sure I don't fall off. "His close friend, too?! How the hell?!"

Nami nodded and continued. "When the royal family died, everyone in the world grieved and the devil fruit was locked away."

"Wow," I gasped. "What an amazing story. If I could have met the queen, I would have begged her to teach me." Nami chuckled and I thanked her for the story. She got up and left, but I noticed the look in her eyes.

'_She knows something, something important, but she's not telling me.'_

I turned back to my piece of paper and looked back at the horizon. I pictured a small island in the distance and my hand immediately fell into the jar of green paint.

• • •

"What are you painting?" Luffy asked, trying to lean over my shoulder to get a better view.

"No!" I screamed, draping my body over the page. I looked back over my shoulder at him. "You cannot see until I am finished."

Luffy held his stomach and laughed, pointing straight at me. "I don't know what has more paint. The jars of paint or your face!" I stuck out my tongue at him and tried to remember where, in my visual picture, was I currently painting.

"You know, I was known as an amazing artist back in my home village," Usopp bragged, holding his head high.

"I know,"

"'The best in the world' is what they called me."

'_Liar_' I laughed to myself, careful of making sure he doesn't hear me. "I am quite fond of your art, so if you have any time, I would love a few lessons." I finished the last bit of detail on my painting and backed away. I admired it for a few seconds before I hid it from the two. "Nami told me about Rittas island. Have you ever been taught by one of the artists?"

Usopp looked at me and spoke. "N-no..."

I already knew the answer. "Really? Well, I still look up to you." I stated, standing up. I noticed Usopp blushed before he turned around, clearing his throat.

"That's to be expected... What did you end up painting?"

"Hm... Something green," I answered slyly, smirking as I hid my picture and walked around them. As I went below deck, I noticed Luffy and Usopp trailing behind. "Are you two stalking me?"

"No, you are still under surveillance." Usopp answered. I knew he was lying about the not stalking thing, but...

"I'm still a bad guy?" I asked, a little hurt following my voice. I stopped walking and looked back at the two. "I know it's the third day, but am I still a threat?"

Luffy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when Franky popped up from behind them. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Anna painted a picture, and we're following her to find out what it is." Luffy blurted out. Usopp yelled in frustration and Franky looked curiously at the paper in my hands.

"Can I see?"

"It...needs to dry first," I answered hesitantly. I turned and continued walking towards Robin's room. I put the wet painting on my bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to get all this paint off of me.

'_How did I manage it anyway._' I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at my green, yellow and red face. I shrugged, slipped out of my borrowed clothes and into the warm shower I went. The paint was washed off and I felt a little more relaxed, but I was still a little depressed. I put on some fresh clothes and walked out, passing Luffy, Franky and Usopp on my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**I really hope this story isn't boring. I'm trying to make things go slow so they aren't rushed, but I'm having trouble (I naturally suck at writing).**

**Remember that bio test I didn't feel like studying for? Yeah, well I studied EXTREMELY HARD but in the end, I got 29%. I JUST FAILED MY BIO TEST, THE FIRST TEST IVE EVER FAILED IN FIVE YEARS! YAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I gosh, I hate myself so much...(ｰ ｰ;)**

**Thanks to all the people who have followed this fic, and thanks to CallmeEevee for guiding me.**

**TOODLES!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_the Amazing Panda_**


	5. Questions To Be Answered

**Disclaimer: One Piece? Il n'appartient pas à moi!**

* * *

"Just in time, Anna-San," Sanji smiled, adding some sauce to a pan. "Dinner is almost ready, so can you please help set the placemat?" I nodded and unfolded the yellow material, flattening it out on the kitchen floor. Sanji passed me the plates and various utensils and I laid them out. As I stood up, my stomach growled.

"You must be really hungry, since you did skip lunch," Sanji chuckled, serving out the food. I blushed from my stomach's behaviour.

"Sorry about that. Once I'm in the art zone, it's very hard for me to get out." I smiled sheepishly.

"We need food!" I heard voices yell as stomping footsteps reached mine and Sanji's ears. Sanji put down the bowl in his hand and opened the door. Franky, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper appeared momentarily before Sanji super kicked them back up onto deck. Sanji slammed the door, locked it and went back to cooking as if it never happened.

As I tried to stifle my laughter, Sanji continued to pretend nothing happened. There was a knock on the door and Sanji angrily put the bowl down.

"YOU'LL TO WAIT LIKE THE REST OF- oh! Hello, Robin-San!" Sanji greeted her with hearts for eyes. I waved from my position and she smiled at me.

"I just came wondering how much longer dinner will take. I need to know if there's a point in starting something. I wish not to interrupt it with dinner."

"Dinner will be finished in a few minutes," the cook answered with professionalism in his voice. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Robin, may I ask you a favour?" She nodded her head and I continued. "Can you please tell me more of Rittas island?" Robin smiled with approval and I squeezed past Sanji.

"What would you like to know?" She asked, walking down the hall.

"Even if the devil fruit was locked away, did the art competition stop?"

"No, it's made annually in honour of the king and queen." Robin looked back at me. "How do you know of it and why so interested?"

"Nami was telling me about it earlier today and my curiosity seems to be stronger than anything else," I grinned.

"Well, the reason we are headed there in the first place is because Usopp insisted we visit during the art competition." Robin held open the door to her room and I entered, her following after me. "Why don't you participate?"

"I'd love to, but getting home is my top priority."

"... You believe your story, don't you?" She asked, pity laced within her words.

"I believe it as much as Luffy will be the pirate king," I answered proudly. "It doesn't matter if you or anybody else doesn't believe me. I'm just hitching a ride on your boat until I my parents can get me home."

"Your parents?"

"Long story, best I not explain it. You wouldn't believe me anyway." I noticed Robin's eyes fall on the painting on my bed, and I smiled to myself. "Just something I thought of with the few paints I was given." I picked up the now-dry paper and handed it to Robin. Her face, surprisingly, contorted into complete shock as she examined my painting. She turned it around, touched the paper, touched the paint and continued to gape in shock.

"Ummm... Robin?"

"How did you paint this?!"

"My fingers and... A paint brush." I answered, a little confused by her question. She gave me back my painting and headed to her bookshelf, grabbing a book and sitting down on her bed to read it with a very intense look on her face.

In fact, it was so intense, it scared me to a point of leaving the room. I looked down at the picture, sighing sadly as I walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's not that bad, right?" I asked myself. It was a painted picture of a girl sitting on a beach, perfectly in the centre of a jungle clearing. Her body was relaxed and seemingly still as she stared at the vibrant colours of the sunset before her, watching as clouds take the colour of fire.

As something I liked to do when I was bored, I dipped my hands in paint and put it all over the paper, a very blurry image of what I planned on painting set in stone in my mind. As I tested my skills and imagination, I used the brush (or assorted tools) to add detail to the painting, to make it look more like a photograph. One thing I did admire about myself was my flawless photographic memory and it's trained capabilities. The most basic form was simply remembering a picture and painting it as an exact copy, but I found no real originality to it. Over the years, I had trained my mind to create and solve puzzles. I'd remember 50 different pictures of a jungle, took pieces of each, put them together and painted something completely different and amazingly similar at the same time.

That's what I did for this picture.

I just wished I still had my glasses.

"Oof," I grunted when I walked into something hard. I rubbed my nose and looked up, catching the bored gaze of the green haired swordsman. "Sorry," I mumbled, walking last him.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "What's that?" Asked Zoro, looking down at the painting.

"Something stupid, now please let me go." I tried to pull away from him, but his grips barely tightened. It was not tight, but it was firm, and my weak self was no match for this green muscle head.

I looked up at him when he didn't listen and didn't say a word. I searched his eyes so I could guess what he was thinking, but my mind was plagued with so many of my horrible thoughts, I couldn't concentrate. I finally managed to wiggle out of his grasp, but instead of continuing on the path I was on before, I ran straight ahead and onto the Thousand Sunny upper deck. Once out, I folded my painting and slipped it into my pocket.

'Honey,' my father's voice rang out in my head. 'What's wrong? Why are you so sad?'

'I just... It's nothing, okay?' I wiped away the threatening tears and sniffled. 'Why'd you two send me to the Grandline? Better yet, how did you know of it? I never read One Piece as a kid. I got into it only three years ago.'

My mother bit her lip and looked at my father. 'You only have four more days until you can return home. Just hang on until then.'

'You haven't answered my-"

"You'll learn everything in due time,' my mother whispered as she vanished from my mind.

"Great! Most of my life, people avoided me, so I grew up without friends. Granny was awesome, but she wasn't able to keep up. Now, my parents have sent me to some other world where I could be killed any second now and they refuse to answer my questions! I could be stomped to death, chopped or sliced to death, kicked to death, have my neck broken, be killed by a giant fist, blow up, be shot to death, be shocked by lightning...to death— or drown." I hung over the edge of the Thousand Sunny, my arms dangled loosely as the waves gave them gentle kisses. "And every moment of everyday, I think I'm somebody's friend here, when it turns out I'm just another speck of dust, another inconvenience, another suspicious character." I let my head hang and I felt my body begin to slip over the edge.

Of both loneliness and the boat.

Then, I was lifted up and dropped on the hard wood, hitting my face hard and momentarily knocking the wind out of my lungs. I turned over, grabbed my nose and glared at my 'saviour'.

"Drowning sounded like the least painful option," I hissed. Zoro extended his hand and I took it, pulling myself to my feet. I dusted myself off when the swordsman took the painting from my pocket and unfolded it.

"If you had fallen in, this would have been ruined." Zoro said as he foleded it back and placed it in his shirt. Before I could protest, he cut me off. "Dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting for you." With that, he turned around and walked towards the door that lead below. He stopped and eyed me, waiting for me to follow.

I snapped out of my confused trance and jogged towards him, slowing down as I approached. My mind raced to figure out the Marimo's actions, running through all the plausible explanations and reasons, but my thoughts were easily undone as an amazing aroma hit my nose.

"Anna! Where were you? Sanji said we couldn't eat until you'd joined us," Luffy yelled, almost whining. I chuckled gently and sat between Robin and Zoro on the placemat. "Don't keep us waiting!"

"Alright, alright." Sanji passed me a plate and Luffy dug into his food, a sight of amusement for the rest of us.

Half way into dinner...

"Hey! Luffy!" Usopp screamed. "Don't take my food!"

"I didn't take it!" Luffy defended.

"The last three of my cut potatoes are gone. Who else had a whale sized appetite?" The two started bickering and I took it upon myself to find the culprit of the missing potatoes.

_'Everyone had 15 potato pieces, except Luffy, who had 30. Usopp ate 12 potato pieces, leaving three, Franky beside him ate twelve already...' _I concentrated hard to see Franky's plate, as my lack of proper vision made it hard to distinguish between the pieces of potato.

"Usopp, Luffy didn't take your potatoes pieces," I said, looking at him and then to Franky. "Franky ate the same amount as you, but he has six pieces left, and not three. The cyborg is the one who stole your three potatoes, not the rubber man."

Everything and everyone was silent and perfectly still at the table, all eyes staring at me. "I have photographic memory," I explained. "What you eat is all stored in here," I knocked my head, "and to the point where, I sadly, can perfectly remember what each of you takes on the fork each time you lifted it up to your mouth." I put my hands up in defence. "Believe me, it's sometimes more a curse than a blessing."

Usopp nodded and turned to Franky. "GIVE ME BACK MY THREE POTATO SLICES!"

The rest of us laughed when Franky stuffed the potato in his mouth, much to Usopp's dislike. I helped Sanji, Nami and Chopper clear up dinner. Since it was late, everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their respective rooms.

But there was something that bugged me. The question my parents left unanswered. In fact, I had a lot more. Like why I couldn't remember anything before my eighth birthday? Or why I didn't know I had a grandmother until they died?

'_Why do I feel more at home here than I ever did back in Canada?'_

I just hoped I could get to Rittas in one piece so I could go back to my own dimension and be over with this fictional nightmare.

* * *

**SUMIMASEN, READERS! I know this story is boring, I know it lacks a lot of lustre and I know I can't write.**

**But bare with me, kay?**

**It will start to pick up after a few more chapters (hopefully...)**

**TOODLES!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Amazing Panda_**


	6. Birds! Why birds!

**Disclaimer: ONE PIECE DOES ****_NOT_**** BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

"ANNA! ANNA, COME QUICK!"

A long, annoyed moan left my lips. I turned away from the noises behind the door, slapped the extra pillow over my ear and tried to go back to sleep.

The knocking continued.

"Go away, Luffy," I yelled, still half asleep.

"ANNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy screamed, banging the door with incredible might. The sounds woke me with a startle, sending me off the bed in a snowball of blankets. I inchwormed my way to the door and reached up to turn the handle.

'_Almost...there. got it! I got! I-'_

"ANNNAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy barged into the room screaming my name, slamming the door against my face doing so. Through my half lidded (practically dead) eyes, I watched as Luffy paraded around Robin's room in search of me. "ANNA! Anna-oh!" He exclaimf as he finally noticed my half dead body behind the door.

He walked up to me and crouched by my head. "Anna, what are you doing behind the door and with such a big bump on your head?!" Luffy reached his hand out to touch it, but I cat-pawed his hand away and cowered further into my blanket wrap.

"Well, whatever happened, you need to hurry up and see this!" He beckoned me with his arms and ran out of the room.

'_I bet he expects me to follow him. Tch, I ain't going nowhere.'_ I closed my eyes and snuggled into my blankets, when I heard running footsteps.

"Up we go," said Luffy as he picked up my wrapped body and hauled it up onto the open deck. He stood me up and held me so I didn't fall. "Look," he ordered, pointing off into the distance.

"Luffy, I can't see a thing!" I whined. Franky put something on my face and suddenly, the world was much clearer.

"Try these. They're makeshift glasses until you can get new ones," Franky explained. They were a little heavy, but I couldn't complain if I could see. I sent him a thankful look when what Luffy pointed out was visible to me.

Birds. Hundreds of them rose up from the water before the rising sun. The flew high and formed a black sphere around the water, their flapping loud enough to be heard from the boat. One bird flew above the rest and dove down towards the water, pulling up and flying horizontally just before it hit the water. As did the first bird, the other birds followed suit. The first bird flew right between Sanji and Zoro and off into the distance.

The two exchanged looks before yelling to everyone to duck. Luffy pushed me to the floor, my back against the boards as I waited with excitement for the birds to fly overhead.

The flapping sounds got louder until it was deafening and the birds flew over in a cloud of wings, tiny black bodies and squawks. I barely heard Luffy laugh beside me, and a laughter erupted from my throat as well. After a minute, the cloud of birds had past and we all stood up again.

"Disgusting," I heard Nami mutter. I looked around at the deck and immediately agreed with her.

Bird poop was everywhere.

"Let's get cleaning!" Luffy shouted. He let me go and ran off.

I slipped out of my blankets and noticed Zoro heading below deck. Before Zoro disappeard from sight, I pulled him to the side, away from the eyes of the others.

"What was that about yesterday?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You've hated me all this time. You could have let me fall yesterday, but you didn't. Why?" I couldn't let what happened before dinner slip so easily from my mind. I wanted answers.

"Because your picture would have gotten ruined." Zoro smirked, which only intensified my glare.

"But you took the picture after. You could have just thrown me back. Do you hate me and wish to get rid of me but you can't because something is stopping you, or..."

"Or what?"

"I don't know! You finish the sentence!"

"What if my reason was the first option?"

For a moment, my confidence faltered. "Well, fine! Why don't I just go throw myself off the boat to drown, because it seems like majority of you Straw Hats don't want me here."

Maybe it was the loneliness that had piled up over the years talking, or maybe it was from hitting my head early today when Luffy opened the door. All I knew is that right after my words, tears formed and fell. I knew it was true, it had to be true. It may also have been that the person I greatly admired and respected (and may have had a little crush on) just admitted he may have hated me and wanted to kill me.

I didn't know and I didn't care...anymore.

I laughed sadistically to myself and smiled up at Zoro. "At least I'll be with the people I love most if I die. I won't be around the living anymore." I stomped my foot on the floor, put my two hands on my cheeks and squeezed. '_Now's not the time to be depressed, stupid.'_

"Right!" I yelled, stretching upwards. "New day, new world, new life! This will be over in a little while, so I'll have to survive until then." I looked at Zoro and smiled kindly. "If you hate me, then I'll hate you, too! Besides, you are just paper." I laughed and punched him in the shoulder, walking past him to go below deck.

"She's finally lost it," I heard him mutter, causing me to giggle.

'_Before I leave, I'll make sure that stupid Marimo swordsman gives me back my painting and regret ever crossing paths with me!'_

• • •

'_You really have lost it, Anna...'_ As I wiped down the railing and posts, I thought back to my earlier thoughts of conquering walking-muscle-man. 'Like I could stand up to him...'

We were all working to clean the Thousand Sunny. Robin, Nami and Usopp cleand the doors and windows with large rags; Zoro, Brook, Franky and Sanji mopped the floors; Luffy, Chopper and I cleaned the railings, posts and sails. The smell wasn't really that bad. It was just the existence of it all that caused everyone to cringe in utter disgust.

"Slipping in this stuff would be gross," Chopper mumbled beside me.

"Slipping and face planting would be worse!" I laughed. Luffy swung down from the sail and joined us.

"Slipping, face planting and getting it in your mouth-" Luffy didn't finish because everyone on deck yelled "Ew" and they looked at the three of us like it happened.

I finished the railing and grabbed a mop. I walked along the wall, trying not to gag at the absolute disgusting sight before me. I closed my eyes and pretended I was in my happy place.

'_Lots of paints, bookshelf full of mangas, favourite songs playing in the backg-"_

My right foot slipped out from under me and I plummeted forwards into a pile of bird poop. '_Slipping in this stuff is gross. Slipping and face planting is worse. Slipping, face planting and getting it in your mouth is-'_

"Are you okay?" Two voices said at the same time.

I was caught just before I hit the deck by four strong arms. I looked up at my two saviours and held back a gasp. I could understand Sanji and why he'd save me (_get yo hands away from around my waist!_) but I didn't understand why Zoro would come also (_his hands are on my shoulders! Oh my gosh_!).

'_Zoro is cold around most people, and if he hated me and wouldn't mind me dying, he would have let me fall. This guy is more confusing than I could ever have imagined!'_

The swordsman let go of my shoulders and the cook helped me to stand. "Did anything get hurt?" Sanji asked, brushing the invisible dirt off my shirt. I heard a scoff and turned to see Zoro walking away.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for helping me, Sanji." I smiled to him and held back my laughter when his eyes turned to hearts and a heart shaped lump came out of his chest. He twirled away and I got back to cleaning.

At noon, the deck was mostly finished, but the weaker members (me) were tired and needed a food break, since breakfast was skipped so we could clean. I thought Sanji was planning on having a meal on deck, but the bits of bird poop not yet cleaned off weren't a sight anyone wanted to see while they ate.

**(SWITCHING TO THIRD PERSON! OMGNS shoot me)**

As the Straw Hats and their guest sat down to eat, Sanji stopped and stared at Anna's forehead.

"What happened?" He asked, reaching out to touch it. He brushed her hair away and carefully ran his fingers over the bruise. Even with his gentleness with women and the one before him, Anna flinched and cowered away, covering the bruise with her hair.

"I hit my head this morning," the girl lied, stuffing a spoonful of food into her mouth.

"A better question would be is why do you insist on slipping off the railing?" Zoro asked, causing everyone to freeze and gaze at their guest with the interest of knowing.

"Did she slip again?" Nami asked, causing Anna to glare at the swordsman.

"No," the girl answered.

"But you almost did."

"But I didn't!"

"When was this?" Sanji cut in.

"Last night, before dinner."

"Do you have a death wish?" Franky gaped at the girl, dumbfounded.

"No, I just-"

"And you saved her?" Sanji asked the swordsman, who shrugged in response.

"Yes, he d-"

"If she had fallen over, I would have had to go in after her, and I didn't feel like getting wet." Zoro looked from the girl to the cook. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Speaking of which, can I please have my picture back?" Anna held out her hand, but Zoro was hidden when Sanji stepped between them.

"No, I don't have problem with you saving her," the cook said venomously. "I do, however, have a problem with you putting your dirty, calloused hands on the lady!"

"Sanji, he didn't even touch me. He just grabbed my shirt!"

"They aren't dirty," Zoro shot back, standing up to face the cook. "And they're better than your perverted ones." Zoro put his hand on one of his swords and Sanji lifted his leg.

"Zoro! Get off my meat!" Luffy screamed.

"Could you guys please not do that here?" Usopp yelled, grabbing his plate and lifting it out of the way.

"I'm scared," Chopper whimpered

"I'm going to slice you to pieces," Zoro threatened

"Not before I smash your skull," Sanji replied, throwing a his cigaret aside.

"Why don't we solve our problems with a song!" Brook suggested, narrowly avoiding a kick to the face.

"That's not going to help," said Robin, standing up and taking her plate of food out of the kitchen. Nami leaned over to the guests and whispered in her ear.

"I now suggest you run."

Faster than she could have ever imagined, Anna picked up her plate and ran out, followed by the tornado of chaos.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (I know. I'm late.)**

**I know I hate excuses, but this is my first fanfiction (of this kind). I PROMISE TO DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING! And if not, FUNNY!**

**I thank you for the reviews and words of advice. I thank you for tolerating me and following and/or favouriting. I thank you for making this old and useless panda just a bit happier.**

**TOODLES!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Amazing Panda_**


	7. Why me!

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here right now if I owned One Piece...**

* * *

'_Why is this happening to me!_' Anna screamed in her mind, running from the fight brewing behind her. Her efforts to increase the distance between them was in vain as the warriors payed no heed to where their battle was taking them and continued to brawl like all else was irrelevant.

The fight was finally in the open, but so was Anna. She ran up onto the higher levels and watched the fight from afar.

"You have no respect for women," Sanji sneered, standing straight and looking down on his opponent. Zoro payed no attention to his words and launched an attack.

"Anna!" Nami yelled from the lower deck entrance. "Are you okay?" Anna raised her 'thumbs up' and went into her own world to devise a plan before the Thousand Sunny was destroyed.

_'If I can just get to the girl's quarters, I'll have just what I need,_' she thought to herself, watching the fight like a hawk for her opening. She spotted it and ran along the railing, running past the others and towards the girl's quarters. She grabbed her paints and made her way back up.

The battle intensified as it dragged on. There was more and more hesitation in Anna's steps as she neared the scene.

"I've got a plan," said Anna, making sure the paints in her hands didn't spill. Nami looked from the girl's eyes to the paints and back. She opened her mouth to protest, but someone beat her to it.

"Too dangerous," Usopp said seriously. "You can't handle the magnitude of power those two give off in a fight."

"Then you do it!" Anna yelled, roughly handing the paints over to the sniper.

"I can't!" He shouted back, passing them onto Nami, who refused and passed it onto Robin.

"I think," Robin placed the paints back in Anna's hands, "the person who came up with the plan should execute it. Besides, I want to see what she's got."

"I agree," added Luffy. Nami started yelling at his recklessness and then turned to Robin, yelling at her as well.

"Will you help me?" Anna asked, starting to tremble. Luffy nodded and she whispered her plan to him. The Straw Hat pirate captain got into position and smiled one of his goofy smiles to assure her.

But there was a problem.

Having never seen something like this in real life, Anna's cowardice kicked in and she took a step back, scared of the almost inevitable pain she'd feel upon thrusting herself into the centre of their brawl. She glanced at Luffy and the others, amazed at their strong expressions while watching the fight.

Anna looked back at the fight and closed her eyes.

'Do it," her father's proud voice echoed in her head.

'_She takes a sharp intake of air, and runs towards the fight, the limited space between them is her target. Her legs tense one final time as her body remembers her gymnastic training. She bends and jumps not vertically, but horizontally between Sanji and Zoro.'_

.

.

.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Franky asked, staring confused at the girl.

"I think she was narrating her movements," said Robin. "I would be impressed if you can do that."

"I wish. I could barely cartwheel in gymnastics..." She said, momentarily remembering the humiliation. "I was hoping this was all a dream and that what I said would come true..." Anna looked back at the fight and prayed.

She clutched the paints tightly, bending her legs in preparation. When she found the opportune moment, she launched herself and ran full speed ahead between the two.

Out of the corner of Sanji and Zoro's eyes, they saw her and pulled back their attack in time to just barely miss her. The two pirates watched her as if time has slowed down. At the last moment, Anna spun on her heel; 180 degrees from her original position. Sanji noticed the jars of paint in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Wha-"

Before the cook could utter another syllable, Anna tossed the paint onto Sanji and Zoro's face, causing them to close their eyes and back away from each other. Anna touched the floor and skidded to the other side of the Thousand Sunny, hitting the back of her head on the wall.

Luffy, realizing his cue was set, stretched his arms and pushed the two pirates off either side of the boat.

"Now I know why Anna keeps slipping off the railing," Luffy laughed. "It's the only way off!"

Chopper ran over to Anna and helped her up, chuckling gently when the girl pouted and rubbed her head.

"My poor paints," she whined.

"In a few minutes, the paints will be the least of your problems," Chopper said wearily. "I'm afraid you might become a target. Especially since Zoro doesn't mind the idea of killing you."

"I know, but if they continued, something would have been broken."

"That," Franky started, running towards the two. "Was amazingly dangerous."

"You could have gotten killed!" Nami said with exasperation, surprised that Anna was as reckless as the men she lived with.

"But I didn't!" Anna said with a cheeky smile.

"You did get cut, though."

Anna looked down at her right shoulder, where blood flowed out of the gaping wound slowly but not in large amounts.

"Well, that hurts," the girl said bluntly. Anna rolled up her sleeve to examine the wound when-

"WHAT THE HELL!" The two men in the water yelled, making everyone remember they existed. Franky and Luffy went to help their crew mates back onto the boat while Chopper tended to Anna's injury.

Once the two pirates were back on board, they both turned to look at Anna. Sanji, covered in a bright yellow paint, eyed her with concern.

'_What she did was very dangerous,_' he thought. '_If I had hurt her, I could never live with myself.'_

Zoro, on the other hand, glared daggers at the girl through the thick layer of green paint on his face. He clutched his sword and took large, terrifying steps towards Anna.

'_I'm going to kill her,' _he thought._ 'I'm going to..._' Zoro immediately noticed the red cloth on her shoulder and the tension of her body. But what stopped him in was the look in her eyes. To him, behind the look of pain, it looked as though she knew the multiple deadly outcomes that were more than probable had she made a mistake. He saw determination is her eyes, but for what, he did not know.

He cursed under his breath and sheathed his sword. "Don't ever do that again," he commanded, standing tall before her.

"Throw the paint or...?" Anna asked, not knowing what the swordsman was talking about.

"Come in the middle of my fight." Zoro glanced back at her before walking off.

Something in Anna snapped. It was the thin line she never crossed when she was around people outside of her family. It was the thin line that gave her the look of control and maturity. It was the thin line that kept her childish, wild side at bay.

And it was this same thin line that no longer existed.

"Don't ever do that again," she imitated in a mocking tone, jutting out her bottom jaw and attempting to stand with a muscular physique. Luffy and Chopper pointed and laughed as she made fun of Zoro's walk.

"Do Sanji!" Luffy shouted, only just recovering from the laugh attack. Anna nodded and changed her posture completely. She pretended to have a cigaret in her mouth and covered one eye with her hair.

"Women bloom brightest when they have a true man beside them." Anna removed the invisible cigaret from her mouth and smirked. "Like me."

This time, Brook, Usopp and Franky joined in on the laughing.

"Robin!" Luffy yelled. Robin nodded and Luffy turned back to the others. "I'm Chopper!" He said. He put on a funny face and had Robin's hands coming out of his hat, just like antlers. This put Anna on the floor, shaking as her laughter rung out.

"I am Nico Robin," Chopper said with a serious voice, taking on her fighting stance.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "And I will be the PIRATE KING!

"Franky SUPER!" Brook yelled, taking on his famous back-to-back wrists stance.

"Don't touch my oranges!" Franky screamed in a high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Nami yelled in the background.

"Here, I'll do a serious Zoro this time." Anna told them, running to grab the broom leaning against the wall. She unscrewed the brush end and held only the stick.

It was at that moment that she decided she had nothing left to loose. Sure, she had her life, but how insignificant it was if she spent it worrying about the next day. She wanted to live with a carefree attitude and enjoy the travels. Anna suddenly wished it wouldn't end.

"If you fight someone weaker than you and celebrate," Anna started with a deep voice. She closed her eyes and walked towards the group. "It only makes you look," she sheathed the sword (broom stick) under her arm and opened her right eye, "pathetic."

"WHOA!" The guys exclaimed, taken aback by the sheer awesomeness.

"That was so like him," she heard Nami mumble in shock.

"Am I going to have to fight two Zoros now?" Sanji chuckled, walking over to her. Anna watched the yellow paint drip on the wood and the little voice inside her head told her to back up.

"Psh, like you could take me! I'm super strong!" Anna lied, trying desperately to show him her 'muscular biceps', which, to her great disappointment and everyone's amusement, didn't exist. "I'm still the strongest."

"Prove it!" Someone yelled.

Anna took a sharp intake of air and slowly looked over her shoulder, putting as much effort into her glare towards Luffy as she could manage.

"I can't prove it today. Too tired." She forced a yawn, put the broom stick back and walked to the door leading below. But she stopped. She stopped because a terrifying presence was watching her, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Anna looked up, and her heart stopped.

"If you're so strong, fight me," Said Zoro, a sadistic grin plastered on his face as his eyes turned white and killing intent oozed off of him. "We'll see just how strong you are when I slice you to pieces!"

Anna looked at him blankly and blinked. She put up her index finger and opened her mouth. Instead of replying, she ran down in search of a sanctuary from the monster. Anna ran past the boy's and girl's quarters, all the way to the library where the slammed the door shut.

"I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT!" She heard Zoro yell, his voice getting closer and closer. Anna looked around the room and immediately went for the chair and desk. She pushed all she could until the door was barricaded.

'_Not enough_,'

She spotted the countless books on the shelves and dove for the first ones she could get her little hands on. For a minute or two, that's all she could think of doing. After what seemed like ten minutes, Anna stopped and wondered where the Marimo was.

"I have been here the whole time," Said Zoro's voice from the other side of the door, almost as if he was reading her mind. "I don't need to get you anymore. I can just keep you inside," he laughed.

Anna slumped down against the pile of books and sighed. "I'm sorry for making fun of you. I guess I'm getting a little too comfortable with you guys, since I've never really had friends before."

"Are you really that irritating?"

"No. People never gave me the chance. They kept away from me like I was poison. One person even told me that the didn't really hate me, it was just their instinct that told them I didn't belong."

Anna played with the pages of a book by her feet. She picked it up and read the cover.

'Rittas: The Island of Artists. Seems interesting enough.'

She opened to the table of contents and found something that caught her eye. "Chapter 12, The Last Royals," she read aloud. "Can't wait until I reach that chapter. Page one." Her eyes skimmed the pages and pages, her mind strangely fascinated by the story.

Time passed unbeknownst to her as she read through the book. Zoro left hours before, bored that she hadn't come out yet. Anna, on the other hand, was deeply engrossed with the book. More than she expected. Chapter twelve came and her excitement only heightened. She read, and read and when she turned the 214th page, she gasped, dropping the book.

Footsteps snapped her out of her trance and there was a slight knocking. "Did you get a paper cut, or something?" Zoro asked mockingly, not bothering to hide his snicker.

Anna didn't answer. She rushed to pull out her wallet from her pockets, all the while, not moving her eyes from the page. She pulled out a neatly folded picture and held it beside the picture on the page of the book.

"Or did you wake up from a nightmare?" Zoro asked. Anna heard metal hit metal and clothes ruffle against each other. She heard the doorknob turn and Zoro push against the door.

With no time to spare, Anna hid the picture away in her pocket, closed the book and backed away from the door. Just in time, too. Zoro pushed open the door, showing Anna how she truly had no way to escape from him. Zoro stared at her from the doorway.

"You look pale."

"O-of course!" Anna said nervously. "You wanted to kill me, didn't you?"

Zoro looked from her to behind the door. "You might wanna clean this mess up before Nami founds out." Zoro turned to leave when he remembered something. "And Luffy was looking for you. He said something about a game." And with that, he left, leaving Anna even more confused than ever.

* * *

**Hooray! Seventh chapter! All y'all reading this, I thank you *bows 90 degrees***

**my exams are in a week, so updates will be coming a little slowly. I apologize for my incompetence. **

**I'm glad the previous chapter was enjoyable. I hope I can make funny ones like that again.**

**I love the feed back and anyway I can improve.**

**TOODLES!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Amazing Panda._**

**p.s. I've made a mistake. It's not just Robin's room. It's the girl's quarters, so I'm just going to change that now**.


End file.
